Secret Harmony
by nofertiti
Summary: How Kol and Bonnie would have met. Set in Geek mythological background. One-shot.


AN: First off, i wanted to say thank you to three amazing people who encouraged me and helped me through (with their stories and also personal help such as grammatical proofreading) my writing process from the very beginning: AdriannaDestiny, iThinkUnicornsKickArse and Sci-fi Christian. Their role is undeniable and huge, without them I would still be writing for my computer without even a second thought about publishing.

Second, this story is based on Greek mythology but how loosely, i only have guesses. I found a Klaroline based story (The Kidnapping of Light) that made me think about other characters on TVD and how they could fit in Greek mythology. I found a couple of sites mentioning a nymph called Harmony having a fling or more with Ares, thus founding the tribe of the amazons. I found that both Kol and Bonnie have character similarities to the before mentioned god and nymph, so here it is. Also, here is the list of the characters and their mythological counterparts: Kol – Ares, Bekah – Aphrodite (not canon to myths), April – Artemis, Bonnie - Harmony (nymph of river and spring)

Third, I don't own anything, not the story (mythology), nor the characters (TVD). Rights are belonging to their respective owners. This story is written for entertainment purpose only, ... maybe a bit raising curiosity about mythology too.

-x-

Kol found himself in the wilderness, trees everywhere. Nothing else, but nature. It wasn't that he wasn't used to it, or didn't like it…. Okay, he barely tolerated it. Never seeing the beauty of the land, all he had eyes for were the nymphs and scantily clad women. Kol didn't care much about the surroundings. It was just there, nothing more, nothing less.

Now, however was a different time. He was back from yet another battle. He cherished those times, especially this last one. This time he didn't even have to move a pinkie, because Bekah had already orchestrated the whole thing. And it was such a wonderful surprise, a perfectly wrapped gift, only this one lasted ten years. His sister knew pretty well how to bring up his mood, especially when she wanted something. Not the case this time though, it was all for her, he just happened to have a slight side-share. People fought against one another, killed each other in his name and Kol relished the feeling of it all. Of course he helped here and there, but he didn't need to do anything to big. Just small stuff and that was enough for the already hot-headed men. They were so well-chosen for these battles. He enjoyed it 'till it lasted.

Kol really should have known better though, because everything Bekah helps him with or asks him to help her with ends up biting him in the arse or, in the present case, stabbing him in the chest repeatedly, and with such force and conviction that he was left with wounds so deep they would kill even the strongest, toughest man on Earth. Fortunately for Kol, he was no simple man in the meaning that he was a GOD, the god of war for one, and proud of it. Even thinking about his title and achievements, he couldn't help but straighten himself out.

But now was not the time to dwell on his life, Kol knew he needed to get someone to help tend to his wounds. He knew his wounds wouldn't kill him, but they still hurt like hell. And a festering wound wasn't something anyone looked forward to. Kol hoped he would find someone generous, hopefully a voluptuous woman, who could ease his pain in more ways than just by treating his wounds.

He was so deep in his thoughts as he wandered around in the wilderness that he didn't even notice the goddess emerging from the small river nearby. But once he did, he was truly fascinated. She wasn't the classic beauty his sister was, she was something entirely different and hell of a lot sexier. As she slowly emerged Kol noticed how her deep green dress hung perfectly on her body, accentuating her petite, yet curvy figure. Her dark hair was floating around her features, dry as if she hadn't just emerged from the water, he hadn't noticed was even there until now.

Kol cursed himself for not finding this place and the beauty hiding within earlier. Especially given his current situation and condition. As much as he hoped and willed for the golden skinned beauty to turn towards him, she remained oblivious to his presence. As she took her first step out of the water everything around her started blooming. She was truly the essence of nature, in a way his complete opposite.

Bonnie suddenly became aware of someone watching her, turning in that direction; she saw a pair of honey brown eyes fixated on her. She was so completely and utterly surprised and horrified by the sudden presence of this man that she almost ran back into the river. But she just stood there transfixed. Same position. Same posture. Like a deer caught in the lights.

Kol observed as she suddenly became aware of him and watched as everything changed in the next instant, her beautiful emerald eyes turned a deeper shade of green, a look of anger spreading across her face. It was almost like she knew who he was, but at the same time, she didn't move, not an inch. Then suddenly as if she was able to move at an inhuman pace, she almost disappeared into the water she had just barely emerged from.

He tried to stop her, called her cute names. At least Kol thought the names he used were endearing, and not offending, but seeing her angered reaction he realized he should have reconsidered his actions after the second one, not just the tenth or so. When Bonnie turned around fired up by his pet names, he should not have dared to call her by, she finally noticed his wounds. Bonnie saw that they were very deep and still bleeding, they looked life threatening, to the point that any other normal creature would be doubled over, crying in agony taking their last breaths yet he was still standing quietly before her. Not moving, because it would obviously be too painful, yet still standing in front of her.

Kol noticed her features soften as she took in his wounds. Bonnie took a tentative step towards the man, she was a servant of nature after all, and felt the obligation to help the wounded, no matter what species they were. She wasn't happy about it, but she still did it. After all, not much often happened in this secluded little wilderness, mostly just animals coming and going, and of course April, the great huntress. She wasn't used to having human interactions, as human as this one could be considering, she was the river nymph and he appeared to be a god. But who's counting?!

Bonnie suddenly disappeared into the forest surrounding them just to collect some herbs. She knew these trees, the flowers and each and every one of the animals around. She knew how to help the wounded, how to save them whenever they needed and could be saved. Thanks to April it wasn't very often that they needed help. Hunting was necessary, whether they liked to admit it or not. It kept a balance in nature so populations didn't overgrow and extinguish others. Not to mention it was part of the life-cycle. Nevertheless she didn't like it. And he, this intruder seemed to cherish the bloodshed, the unnecessary sacrifice of life. While Bonnie was a firm believer that the rare animal she killed, or more specifically April killed, but she helped prepare, sacrificed themselves to save them, and to give them a chance of a better life. She didn't label it good or bad, it just simply was, it existed. She respected life in general.

When Bonnie came back to the clearing, she couldn't find him at first. It almost looked like he tried to follow her, but only succeeded 'till the edge of the forest where she found his unconscious form. She busied herself with his wounds, cleaning them with fresh water and bandaged them, first with the mix of freshly collected herbs and finally covering them. Kol didn't regain consciousness until late into the night, when he woke suddenly from one of the nightmares he kept having throughout the day. Bonnie tried to calm him by giving him some water to drink and some fruits to eat, but nothing helped. That is when it came to her mind, and she tried to sing. It was an old tale; probably no one knew in the mainland, a beautiful maybe a bit melancholic melody. He didn't seem to recognise it, but it did have the desired effect and he calmed down.

The next morning, Kol awoke and couldn't resist himself to touch the exotic beauty whom had tended to him all night. Reaching his hand out towards her bare leg he got from her ankle to her knee before he received a slap to the face quickly followed by a hard shove to his chest. For a moment Bonnie feared that she had caused him pain and worsened his current state, but then she noticed he had barely flinched and instead of moaning in pain he had let out a chuckle instead. He also added something unintelligible that sounded pretty close to "I like tasty little things with sharp tongues" though she didn't get the reference nor was she sure what he'd actually said. But one thing Bonnie was completely and utterly certain of was that Kol was improving and at an inhuman pace.

She knew deep down that Kol wasn't her rare but average human being lost in the wilderness, yet she hadn't given much thought to it. Bonnie was too busy trying to focus anywhere else than his boyishly cute, sexy features, and also his life-threatening wounds. They didn't talk much, mostly because she was uncertain of herself, Bonnie was afraid that her voice would be a tell-tale sign and give away just how into him she really was. Kol tried to force her into a conversation, but it ended up with him telling her lame and corny pick-up lines. By lunch, she couldn't contain herself anymore and laughed whole heartedly. And it felt good; it was so long after all since Bonnie laughed. It was mostly because of him and at his expense, but Kol took it as a good sign and continued.

She eased up little by little, and even started to interject in the conversation. He was funny. In his own way, but still funny and totally different from the persona that he showed by his attitude the first time she looked at him, or what she could have guessed by his all leather clothing, and not a modest, discreet one of those. The days passed by with them having fun, enjoying each other's company. It was like they were free, but it didn't last long. He knew he had to go back to his family and reprise his role as the mischievous one, wreaking havoc and what not. And she knew she had duties too, mostly to nature, which she had been abandoning for these past few days.

When they say their good-bye's it's a touching moment. Kol thinks that Bekah would laugh at him if she saw it, but his reputation is intact for now. He was going home, healed, and happy, happier than he'd been in a long time. Bonnie knew she would miss Kol, but she also knew that leaving each other was the right thing to do, they didn't belong together. They had barely spent any time together, but in that brief time they had gotten to know each other, and opened themselves up like never before. It was bittersweet and both felt tears riling up and filling their eyes, but Kol held himself strong. He had an image to uphold, even if Bonnie didn't know much about it. Besides, Kol wasn't so sure that he could stop himself if he'd let just one tear roll down his cheek. So he merely planted a soft kiss against Bonnie's tear stained cheek, and went on his way.

Just as Kol reached the side of the clearing, barely visible from the place they just stood, he turned back and stood watching as Bonnie disappeared into the river, back to the place he wasn't able to follow her, the same place she emerged from when he first laid eyes on her. It was the last he saw of her, but what was unknown to him, once he turned back to his road ahead; Bonnie looked up from under the water and saw him disappear. She wasn't ready to let him go, yet she had because she knew it was better to let go than start something neither one of them were ready to. Would they ever be? They are complete opposites of each other! She wasn't even considered a goddess, not that it would have helped…

He could not keep away for long though, he came back what felt like decades later, for both of them, but in reality it was merely two months. This time they both let go of their own restrictions, they imposed on their own life and became stronger together. It however wasn't so easy as in fairy tales, they couldn't leave their lives behind, so they kept seeing each other, living two life: one together and one on their respective homes. Olympos for Kol and forest and river for Bonnie.

Almost a year after their first meeting they were saying their good-bye-s when April appeared and showed Kol away. She was angry at him, but he didn't understand. He hadn't done anything to her or against her lately…. Well, outside the usual flirting, bantering and occasional death threats. Bonnie just got between them and hugged her almost-sister. April was after all trying to defend Bonnie's honour, but the latter didn't want to tell the news of her current situation just yet. She wasn't 100% sure after all. She knew one thing though that she loved that man, to whatever species he belonged. And also, that he loved her back. Not showing? It was actually his way of showing his affection. She never admitted it out loud, but she understood that he had to go back to his family, and so they had to separate from time to time.

They had daughters who stayed in the forest. They inherited their father's hot-headedness, and also a love of nature from their mother. Not to mention the killer fighting and hunting abilities that they also improved through their family-bonding-time spent together, both with Kol and April. Even though they trusted and loved Kol, they couldn't quite trust other males, so they decided to live close by to their mother, in a close-knit community. They were strong willed and independent just as you'd expect them to be with two such amazing parents.

-x-

AN: In ancient greek mythology Ares and Aphrodites had a daughter together, who they named Harmony, but she wasn't the only Harmony is Ares's life, he fell for or at least had kids (daughter or daughters) with the latter, and that is how the queen of the amazons amazons or the whole tribe was/were born (depending on the story teller). The naming of his daughter Harmony might have a connection with him having feelings for the nymph (or at least i read this on a site)

Also, constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
